


Lost to oblivion

by verronica_soya



Category: Beetlejuice (1988), Beetlejuice - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Hurt No Comfort, I was lonely, Loneliness, Suicide, Suicide Notes, so have sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:34:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27527728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verronica_soya/pseuds/verronica_soya
Summary: !TW SUICIDE!About a year after the movie takes place
Relationships: Beetlejuice & Lydia Deetz, Beetlejuice/Lydia Deetz
Kudos: 8





	Lost to oblivion

Lydia ran to her room. ~~She felt utterly alone.~~ She _was_ utterly alone.

She’d felt like this before, about a year ago. Her mind spirally to the same dark place as she pulled out her note book, her writing messy and rushed as she scribbled down the words anyone would’ve heard from her. Not that anyone would care. Even BJ left her.

Loneliness becomes an acid that eats away at you and that’s exactly what hers did. Growing and growing until she was drowning, unable to see the light.

Salty tears fell down her pale cheeks, already blackened with mascara when it dropped onto the paper, blending with the already smudged letters. The small black pools staring back at her as sobs shook through her.

_**Some nights are made for torture, or reflection, or the savouring of loneliness. I was always holding onto people, and they were always leaving. Some people are just not meant to be in this world. It's just too much for them. I am one of these people.** _

She brushed away the tears, blurring the letters more.

**_I wish I could tell you how lonely I am. How cold and harsh it is here. Everywhere there is conflict and unkindness. I think God has forsaken this place. I believe I have seen hell._ **

She had become accustomed to being lonely. She was used to walking alone and to being considered 'different.' She did not suffer too much. That was, until she tasted acceptance.

_**I often stood in front of the mirror alone, wondering how ugly a person could get. How ugly I was. I stopped eating, replacing meals with cigarette after cigarette. Emptiness filling me in more ways than one as my bones turned to dust. And now, after struggling for too long, I am free.** _

**_Goodbye_ **

The short girl opened her window, crawling out onto the roof. The wind whipped around her as she slipped her shoes off, folding her note and sliding it between her laces. She’d stopped crying by now, completely calm as she stepped over the edge and into oblivion.


End file.
